


My Teeth Are Small And My Nails Aren't Sharp But I Can Kill

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Isla Sorna, Raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more like a sort of character sketch of a woman who runs with a raptor pack on Isla Sorna from the eyes of Owen Grady who is running from said raptor pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Teeth Are Small And My Nails Aren't Sharp But I Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park/World

Owen didn’t know what to do when he saw her. She was a creature, lost, broken, but steel hard. A human woman running with a pack of raptors. She was a hollowed out, burnt, shell of a woman. Her skin was stretched tightly over her bones, her face, so sharp and gaunt she resembled the creatures she ran with, acutely. And yet, despite being so empty there was still a fire inside her that raged, turning her insides black with soot, with ashes.

It was perhaps this fire that made the raptors not kill her. It was perhaps the only reason that they hadn’t yet. She was lost, but not prey, weak, but not prey. She was so much of a fighter, that they had let her live, let her help them do the things they could not do with their anatomy. She was an asset.

He didn’t know how it had happened. How a raptor pack, a wild raptor pack, had chosen to let her live. How she had become one of them. No one, he was sure, would ever know. It was a fluke of nature. A successful one.

They had learned pretty soon though that despite her appearance, she was strong. Strong and fast; the wiry muscle rippling under her skin carrying deceptive strength. And madness, madness Owen knew could give a strength that is not ordinarily apparent.

If it wasn’t for her they wouldn’t be in this bad a situation; hiding desperately in the trees, moving along their branches in hope of a respite. But the woman could climb where raptors couldn’t, open doors with round handles where raptors couldn’t. Anticipate a human mind, better than raptors could.

She ripped out a man’s throat with her teeth, called to her pack, listening and stalking, hiding as easily as her raptor pack mates, sliding through the jungle without a noise, her bare feet far softer on the ground than raptor claws, ripped green dress blending into the forest canopy.

A lost creature. She kills as easily they do. Does not recognize them for human, for what she is. But perhaps they aren’t. He doesn’t know what has happened to make a person this way. Wonder in the brief moments of respite he gets as he runs for his life.

He finally gets the chance to study her when he is safely in a cave up a sheer cliff face that the raptors cannot climb and she is not ordered to go after him. They will wait until it is morning before trying to flush him out but for tonight they rest because it makes no sense to waste energy when your prey will eventually do all the work for you.

She lies down, curling close to one of her pack mates, snapping and snarling at them too before she closes her eyes and rests. Owen stays awake because he cannot sleep, far too hyper vigilant, too afraid to allow his eyes to close. So he watched the woman and wonders. 

She is a hollowed out, burnt, shell of a woman with a fire raging inside so hot, it burns her, consumes her but cruelly leaves her alive. It is almost midnight, when he sees her eyes open. The full moon is the only reason he sees them.

He watches her as she watches him and it is then he notices the humanity in them. It is the human woman looking back at him now, not the raptor creature. She knows what she has done in this moment, in this moment when she is human. She knows, and regrets but not so much that she wouldn’t let the human slip back and let the raptor come out. He wonders desperately again, what would make a woman come to this? What could possibly make her make this choice?

It is only when he sees the human go does he understand. Does he realize. It is humanity she fears. Humans, whom she fears far more that she fears raptors, far more than she fear madness. It is humanity who has wronged her, humanity who are the monsters, humanity which causes her to run from sanity. Or perhaps run from one kind of sanity to another. It is humanity who scares her so much that she attempted to rid herself of her own humanity, strip it out and tear it apart. But she can never truly shed it and it pains her, tears into her, her own terrible burden to bear.

And then the burden is borne, the human is gone and the raptor is here.

The helicopter secures Owen from the cliff face the next morning and he leaves Isla Sorna safe and sound.

He wonders, still wonders about her. But he has never heard anything more and probably never would.


End file.
